SANDAL JEPIT
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: Bagaimana cara Naruto berhasil mencium Sakura hanya dengan modal sepasang sandal jepit? /Drabble abal pasaran./Mind to RnR?/


**SANDAL JEPIT**

By Shafdha no Hime

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), garing, tidak baku, bahasanya maksa, etc.

 **Just for fun! Happy Reading!**

Uzumaki Naruto, cowok genit nan iseng yang naksir berat dengan Haruno Sakura, anak tetangga yang menurutnya super duper _moeh_ mirip karakter anime kesukaannya yang selalu ia tonton di TV emaknya yang berjudul _Narto Saipudin_.

Hari ini Naruto berencana main ke rumah Sakura. Sebelumnya ia tak sengaja melihat Sakura di kebun belakang rumah lagi asik selfie. Dan ini hari minggu, hari dimana emaknya Sakura akan pergi _shopping_. Naruto sudah sangat hafal.

Cling!

Muncul ide di kepala Naruto yang disertai dengan lampu bohlam lima watt tak kasat mata.

"Aha~, ini hari keberuntunganku!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Ia melenggang bebas memasuki pagar rumah Sakura. Matanya sudah mengincar sandal jepit kesayangan emak Sakura di depan rumah. Ia mengendap-endap mirip maling di siang bolong, ia berniat mengambil sepasang sandal jepit tersebut dan membuangnya sebelum pemiliknya keluar rumah. Ini bagian dari rencana Naruto.

Tuiiing~

Tuiiing~

Kedua sandal tersebut sukses melayang bebas dan nyungsep entah kemana, kini keduanya menjalani LDR-an gara-gara ulah Naruto.

Naruto melempar _kiss bye_ pada kedua sandal tersebut dengan tidak elitnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berubah sok polos saat emaknya Sakura keluar.

"Eh, bibi. Mau pergi ya?" Naruto basa-basi-bacot.

"Eng, iya nih." Mebuki alias emaknya Sakura menjawab sambil sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, bibi?" Naruto bertingkah bak kura-kura dalam perahu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bibi nyari sandal jepit, kayaknya tadi disini deh..." Mebuki mulai putus asa, gelisah, galau, merana.

"Oh ya, tadi dipake sama Sakura ke kebun belakang." Naruto ngibul.

"Eng, bisa tolong minta sandal bibi ke Sakura, Naruto?"

"Dengan senang hati..." Naruto nyengir dan langsung melesat ke kebun belakang rumah Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mendekati Sakura yang masih ber-selfie ria.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih ke Naruto.

"Hehe, sebenernya aku tadi udah izin sama mama kamu kalo aku ingin menciummu. Dan katanya boleh." Naruto mulai melancarkan aksi liciknya.

"Gak mungkin! Gak mau!" Sakura melengos.

"Kamu gak percaya?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Gak!" Sakura ketus.

"BIBI, SAKURANYA GAK MAU!" teriak Naruto dari kebun belakang rumah mengadu pada Mebuki yang masih di depan menunggu sandalnya.

"SAKURA, KASIH KE NARUTO. CEPETAN!" Mebuki balas teriak dari depan rumah.

Mendengar omelan emaknya antara percaya dan gak percaya, akhirnya Sakura pasrah daripada kena sembur emaknya yang cerewet.

Cup!

Naruto berhasil mengecup pipi kanan Sakura. Sementara wajah Sakura memerah dan ia langsung mengusap pipi bekas kecupan Naruto pake serbet.

"Nah, sekarang pipi kirimu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Gak boleh!" Sakura syok. Ia tak habis pikir, mungkin emaknya dihipnotis oleh Naruto.

"BIBI, YANG SEBELAH KIRI GAK DIBOLEHIN SAMA SAKURA!" Naruto kembali teriak mengadu pada Mebuki.

"SAKURA, KASIH KE NARUTO DUA-DUANYA!" Mebuki balas berteriak dari depan. Ia hanya tau kalo Naruto sedang berusaha membujuk Sakura mengembalikan sandal jepitnya.

Sakura cengo mendengar perintah ibunya.

Cup!

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung melancarkan kecupan keduanya di pipi kiri Sakura. Ia menang telak kali ini.

Sakura masih melompong sambil mengelap bekas Naruto di pipi kirinya, kali ini pake kanebo. Ia bersumpah setelah ini ia akan cuci muka pake kembang warna pelangi dan dibaluri minyak nyong-nyong, minyak telon, atau minyak rem sekalian.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mencubit hidung mungil Sakura lalu pergi tanpa dosa.

Sebelum Naruto kembali ke depan menemui Mebuki, ia terlebih dahulu mencari sepasang sandal jepit yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan.

Naruto berhasil menemukannya. Sandal kanan diatas pohon, dan sandal kiri di semak-semak. Ia melanjutkan menemui Mebuki yang masih menunggu di depan.

"Ini sandal jepitnya, bibi." Naruto menyerahkan sandal jepit itu dengan mimik menantu idaman.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau memang anak baik!"

 _Kamvret_ Naruto!

 **-END-**

A/N : Tolong jangan tiru si Naruto ya anak-anak!

Author mendadak dapet inspirasi waktu bertapa di WC tadi pagi.

Maaf kalo garing, pasaran, dan gak bermutu *ojigi


End file.
